CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS::
by ahza77
Summary: CUANDO SE CONOCIERON EL LO REPUGNABA POR SER GORDITO, Y FELLITO, PERO AHORA QUE LO VOLVIO A ENCONTRAR, SE ENCUENTRA CON UN HERMOSO ANGEL"(YAOI), UN BESO MANDEN RR


«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Cuando pasan los años!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: te vuelvo a ver

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_no me mires físicamente, mira lo que hay en mi corazón"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno otra historia mas, espero que les guste mucho también esta y pues que diré me alegra que se estén metiendo a mi pagina, la neta aun le faltan muchas cosas y les prometo arreglarla mejor solo dejen termino mis exámenes, y que ya estoy tomando en cuenta a todas las chicas que se están uniendo, y con ellos se ganan una hermosa participación en mis historias, y como linda chica que soy les dejare con sus nicks y así saldrán, dichosas de aquellas que tiene algún apellido, por que tendrán una participación extraordinaria, pero bueno espero que participen mas, al igual yo con las historia que tanto les gusta, por cierto me sonrojan cuando me dicen que soy su escritora favorita y me emociona tanto jejeje, sin mas las dejo con la historia un beso y pronto sabrán de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

cuando Kai conoció a Takao, fue solo por que sus madres los presentaron al ruso no le paresia nada maravilloso pasar el rato con un niño como Takao, ya que este era gordito, piel muy blanca, era demasiado estudioso y usaba lentes con fondo de botella, y eso a Kai le repugnaba, claro siendo un niño de tan solo 7 años de edad que mas se esperaría de su comportamiento, en ocasiones la madre del pequeño ruso lo llevaba a rastras asta la casa de Takao, para que jugara con el

ya te dije que no quiero jugar, con ese...niño tan gordo- pero la madre le reprendía por su forma de pensar

deberías ser mas amable con el, no ves que para el es muy difícil tener amigos, además de que en el tiempo que tiene aquí no ha tenido amiguitos- pero el ruso no le importaba esa tonta excusa, pero su madre siempre hallaba un motivo para llevarlo

si no vos, olvídate de que te compro ese trompo que tanto as querido- y eso siempre doblegaba al duro niño, cuando jugaba con el pelinegro, y este siempre le encantaba dejar sus estudios por jugar solo con el, aun que al ruso siempre le trato mal, el moreno siempre mantuvo una fuerte idea en su cabeza de que Kai era muy valioso para el, los años pasaron con esa misma situación, asta llegar a la secundaria, y por gusto de sus madres los metieron a la misma escuela, y donde Takao era la burla de todos los chicos de ahí, y Kai lo esquivaba repetitivas veces, y en una ocasión el ruso se arto de que todos le hicieran la burla por hablar con el, y esa tarde lluviosa el ruso exploto

¡¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, ME TIENES ARTO, ARTO, ASTA LA COROÑILLA, TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE HE SOPORTADO, DEJAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- el pelinegro lo escuchaba con tristeza, cada palabra le pareció una fuerte cachetada en su débil corazón que soportaba las burlas de sus compañeros y de sus compañeras, y ahora el único que creyó que era su amigo, le decía que jamás lo había sido, de su ojos lagrimas corrieron empañando sus lentes de fondo de botella, los cuales ya no le permitieron ver al ruso solo escuchar sus duras palabras -ME REPUGNAS...DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ- el pelinegro se limpio los ojos, y después los lentes y solo dirigió una ultima mirada llena de tristeza antes de salir corriendo de ahí, los chicos que estaban con Kai y los que se encontraban en ese momento se comenzaron a reír y Kai sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, había herido a un dulce chico que lo apreciaba como a nadie y simplemente lo golpeo duro en el corazón, Kai no se movió asta que sus amigos le llevaron a continuar su camino, pero al llegar a su casa, se detuvo unos momentos para razonar lo que había hecho- soy un entupido- se dijo así mismo antes de ir corriendo a casa de Takao, pero al llegar la madre del pelinegro le dijo que se sentía mal y que no saldría, los días que le siguieron el pelinegro no fue a la escuela, ni salía, todos los días iba a la casa del chico , pero igual no salía de su cuarto, pero lo por paso cuando un día que llego a casa su madre le llamo

Kai, hijo, ven quiero hablar contigo-, el ruso se asusto al escuchar eso, pero camino rápido asta donde su querida progenitora estaba

Dime mama- la mujer le miro con tristeza

Tu amiguito Takao esta muy enfermo- el ruso se preocupo- y por eso se vana a ir de viaje, no saben cuando volverán, pero mientras no se recupere Takao las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ellos- el ruso se levanto asustado

¿PERO QUE TIENE TAKAO?- la madre sujeto sus manos y las acerco a su rostro

al parecer sus ojos no están muy bien y deben operarlo en América, además de que tiene una enfermedad genética y tiene que ir a tratarla también- el ruso se sobre salto mas

Y CUANDO SE VAN MAMA- la mujer le miro tristemente a los ojos

Se van esta tarde, ya deben estar saliendo- el ruso se soltó de las manos de su mama y salio corriendo, quería llegar rápido, corrió como su ama se fuera en eso, pero al llegar ya era demasiado tarde, se habían ido, y ahora el ruso lloraba por que nunca se pudo haber despedido de tan lindo niño, de aquel chico que le dio tanto cariño, ahora nunca sabría que siempre lo aprecio en el fondo y que le costo reconocerlo, era demasiado tarde, y ahora el pelinegro se marchaba de a otro país para poder vivir

Soy un entupido...soy un ESTUPIDO....¡¡¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!!!- grito tan fuerte como pudo, mientras febriles lagrimas lastimaban sus ojos y salían de ellos chocando con fuerza contra el piso.

Los días, meses y asta años pasaron lentamente, el ruso trataba de vivir su vida como siempre, aun que sabia que el chico que mas lo quiso ya no estaría con el ¿o si?, paso la secundaria si novedades sufriendo ser el centro de atención de las chicas y chicos, pero igual le valía, entro a la preparatoria conociendo a chicos que se quedarían con el como buenos amigos, se había pintado la parte de debajo de su pelo de un color oscuro, tan solo para recordar al pelinegro, cada ves que se veía en el espejo y veía su cabello lo recordaba e inconscientemente decía su nombre.

Pero todo dio un vuelco cuando cursaba el 2 grado de preparatoria, primero con una mudanza estacionándose donde el pelinegro antes viva,- a lo mejor ya nunca volverá y la vendieron- se decía el ruso para si, pero igual se fue a su escuela al llegar el maestro entro a su clase callando a los chicos ruidosos que había ahí

bueno chicos antes de comenzar quiero que conozcan a dos nuevos alumnos acaban de llegar de América y quiero que le den una bienvenida, Kai se giro al escuchar eso, pero al ver a un chico rubio y pecoso entrar, pensó que solo era una casualidad, giro su rostro y ya no se fijo en el otro chico que entraba- chicos quiero que se presenten-

Tank teacher, digo gracias, mi nombre es Max y acabo de llegar ayer, aun se me dificulta el japonés, pero mi amigo me ayuda con eso ya que el es de aquí- entonces el otro chico hablo

Si, yo me llamo Takao Kinomiya- el ruso se giro al escuchar ese nombre, no podía ser, y no debía ser, ya que el chico que estaba frente a el no se paresia en nada al gordito niño que había conocido, este que estaba frente a el era tan diferente, era delgado, pero bien definido su cuerpo, ya no era de aquel blanco que palidecía su cuerpo, ahora era totalmente moreno, y le lucia mas con el uniforme del colegio, que era de dos piezas, y el moreno llevaba el cuello de la camisa así los lados dándole una iré galante, su cabello negro era tan hermosamente largo que le llegaba asta los codos, pero los sujetaba en una coleta, sus ojos ya no tenia algo que les estorbaran, ahora eran totalmente preciosos y azules, como siempre habían sido- antes yo vivía aquí, pero me tuve que ir por razones de salud, pero ya estoy mejor, aun que claro aun necesito consultas, pero nada grave, espero que me hagan sentí en casa- los chicos que estaban en el salón lo miraron sonrojados, y ni que decir de las chicas que se habían enamorado ante los dos lindos chicos que yacían frente a ellos

Chicos cierren sus bocas y denles un lugar- todos se apresuraron arrimarles una silla, pero al fin los dos chicos se sentaron han uno desocupado, que estaba al frente, todos arrimaron sus bancas a un costado de ellos, tratando de llamar su atención- ahora resulta que todos quieren estar al frente, deberían aprender al señor Hiwatari- el moreno se giro y encontró al ruso, al cruzar la mirada con el, unisamente , sus recuerdos llegaban, se giro sin una expresión y dejo al ruso aun inmerso en aquellos dolorosos pensamientos, de cuando eran niños, ahora estaba ahí el moreno tan hermoso como ningún ser y simplemente le había ignorado, que mas se merecía, era poco contando lo que le había hecho, al terminar las primera horas, llego la hora del receso y el chico rubio y el moreno decidieron irse a platicar a una zona mas privada, llegaron asta el techo de la escuela, donde por fin ya no recibirían invitaciones indecorosas

Nunca pensé que estos chicos fueran tan-

Empalagosos- completo el moreno

SIP- los dos rieron por un buen rato, asta que el rubio lo miro- el era ese Kai del que me hablabas?- el moreno le miro, tomo aire y le respondió

Si es el-

¿Por que no le hablaste?-

Me puse muy nervioso, cuando lo vi me dio miedo a que me dijera otra vez eso- el rubio le miro que estaba triste, tomo con una de sus manos el rostro del moreno

Dime, crees que se animaría volver a decirte esas cosas, mírate eres hermosos, antes siempre lo fuiste, a mi nunca me pareciste feo, eras guapo dentro de ti y por fuera, y ahora lo eres mas- el moreno se sonrojo

No deberías decir eso, no lo era- el rubio se le acerco juntando sus frente y rozando sus narices

Para mi siempre lo fuiste- el moreno se giro para ver el hermoso paisaje que se extendía enfrente de ellos, antes de que el rubio le volviera a llamar, alguien abrió la puerta y dejo ver al ruso y a dos de sus amigos, a uno de ellos lo conocía, fue uno de los que se había burlado de el en la secundaria, al parecer el chico no reconoció a Takao y este decidió recordárselo

Hola Malcom, ¿no te acuerdas de mi?- el chico al verlo se sonrojo y trato de mirarlo seductoramente

No, si te hubiera conocido antes no te habría olvidado tan fácilmente- le dijo el castaño

Soy Takao Kinomiya, el gordito del que te reíste en secundaria- el chico se quedo estático al escuchar la declaración

No puede ser...- no era creíble tan suceso

Si lo soy...y creo que estorbas mi vista- el rubio se rió al ver como el moreno se vengaba de los que le hicieron sufrir por tanto tiempo y lo habían orillado a la soledad, el ruso por su parte estaba estático, si eso había hecho con ellos, con el seria mas duro

Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, y ame dio frió aquí- el rubio asintió, se levantaron al uniso, pasaron por un lado de los chicos, pero cuando pensaron que no volverían, el moreno se giro y enfrento la mirada de Kai

No estoy enojado, por lo que hiciste Kai- el moreno se giro dejando aun ruso totalmente sonroja, esos ojos le llamaban, que era lo que le pasaba, ¿ahora que lo tenia enfrente por que no actuaba?, solo lo miraba, y ¿que era aquello que le brincaba en el pecho, que le ardía con solo mirar al moreno, QUE DEMONIOS ERA?

Soy un idiota- se dijo el ruso solo para si, viendo como los chicos desaprecian de la vista.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno espero les aya gustado que la neta a mi si, un beso y espero que manden sus rews, y que apoyen a la causa, si esta historia o cualquier otra historia recibe mas rew, será la que mas tiempo le dedique así que si les gusta una en especial no dejen de mandarme sus rews, pero si gustan de mas pues no hay problema y no me caería mal que me dieran sus comentarios, como en su cabecitas estén, por que sin ellos yo no existo jeje, un beso a todas por su atención y espero que me sigan considerando su amiga y su escritora favorita. Pronto sabrán de mí.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
